Timeline
Renicia has three known Ages of history. Each Age typically spans for 1800-2200 years. It is the Third Age in present time. This page primarily details the timeline for Noraedor. Find the detailed timelines for Mardor here, and for Zaedik here. The First Age: The Lost Years The Second Age: Age of Chaos Background The Other Races The Rise of Magic The Chaos Wars 'The Third Age: Noraedor' The Third Age in Renicia began with the aftermath of the Final Battle’s destruction that ended the Age of Chaos (the Second Age). The Third Age is the present Age in Renicia’s story. The Third Age has so far lasted for 2008 years and has been divided into four lesser eras by historians: Era of Promise, the Blight Wars , the Noraedor Wars, and the Free Years. An example of a written date would be: 3A. 1467 (Third Age, year 1467) The current date for the roleplay is 3A. 3A. 2008. -------------- 'The Third Age Dates' 1. Age of Promise (702 years) a. 3A. 1 - 56 (Mages guide Humanity) b. 3A. 57 – 92 (Mages unite kingdoms treaty) c. 3A. 93 – 521 (Prosperous Times) d. 3A. 522 - 579 (Zaed Hostility) e. 3A. 578 – 702 (Zaed Peace) 2. The Blight Wars (301 years) a. 3A. 702 – 734 (The Fall of Moran) b. 734 – 776 (The Fall of Anorhan) c. 776 – 830 (Counter-attack) d. 831 – 906 (The Fall of Noraedor) e. 907 – 957 (War in the Cleth Plains) f. 957 – 1003 (Ren Sáron Siege and Aftermath) 3. The Noraedor Wars (495 years) a. 3A. 1003 – 1043 (Tensions in the East) b. 1044 – 1082 (A Rising Empire) c. 1083 – 1188 (Crywren riots) d. 1189 – 1276 (Mylran riots) e. 1277 – 1420 (Civil War) f. 1421 – 1498 (Fallen Empire) 4. The Free Era (510 years) a. 3A. 1498 – 1570 (Mages unite Noraedor again) b. 1573 – 1620 (Rebuilding, old hostilities fade) c. 1621 – 1801 (More contact with the Mardor Empire) d. 1801 – 1811 (Mages begin to notice a change in magic) e. 1812 – 1868 (Mardor Prince marries into Rydor, tension) f. 1867 – 1988 (Mardor reduces communication, cold war) g. 1988 – 2006 (The Spark is awakening in more people) h. 3A. 2008 (present date – the world's soul is dying, magic is corrupted) ---- 'The Era of Promise' With the Final Battle ending in Renicia victory, the Second Age came to an end and the Third Age began. Much of the Second Age’s history and power was lost during the Final Battle, leaving Renicia blind and helpless. In the first decade, the Mages regrouped in their city of Ren Sáron and under their guidance, humanity soon began rebuilding and moving forward. Nine powerful kingdoms came into existence: Farron, Crywren, Rydor, Mylran, Moran, Anorhan, Liran, Cleth and Vessia. In EP 93, the nine kingdoms of Noraedor signed a treaty which united the kingdoms in peaceful trade and alliance. Humanity flourished for four centuries and there were hopes of recapturing the glory of humankind from the Age of Chaos. However, in EP 522, the continent of Zaed became restless and hostile towards the Noraedor continent because of a plague which was disturbing southern Zaed. Some Zaedik people fled to Noraedor, whilst others were pressuring their leaders to invade the weak Noraedans. The Mage Circle managed to use their wisdom and skills in diplomacy to avoid a full out war and in 579 AS, the Zaedik people agreed to stop all hostilities towards Noraedor and resumed normal trade and communication. Several skirmishes and battles at sea were fought during these five decades but a declaration of war was never made. From the years of 579 AS to the end of its Age in 702 AS, the newfound trade and alliance with the Zaed continent gave the Noraedor continent much wealth and resources, allowing it to expand and flourish even more. The era was brought to an end when Noraedor was invaded by the forgotten hordes of the Shadowspawn, who had fled to the Blighted Mountains and the Chaos Islands. The war lasted 301 years and devastated the continent. ---- 'The Blight Wars' It was a shock to Noraedor when the forgotten fiends returned from the Chaos Islands and the Blighted Mountains. Many nations who were closer to the shadowspawn’s origins were taken by surprise and suffered heavy losses. The Kel'Mor formed the High Council, a council which had representatives from every Noraedor kingdom and the Mages itself, and moved to rally the kingdom’s troops and their Mages to destroy the shadowspawn once and for all. During this time, human servants of the Chaos – Chaosfriends and Chaoslords – also revealed themselves and fought against Renicia. The wars also mark the end of a period of intense cooperation between the nations of humanity and the beginning of a somewhat more fractious and disunited period, with the Nine Kingdoms either totally destroyed in the war or weakened so much they collapsed shortly after it concluded. The Start of the War The Blighted Mountains had been avoided since the Age of Chaos. It was said that the remaining fiends had fled to the Mountains and across to the Chaos Islands. Moran and Andorhan had been tasked in the Age of Chaos to watch the Mountains and the eastern seas. However, after the Final Battle and the peaceful Era of Promise, the two kingdoms had forgotten their duties and the tales of fiends were mainly used to frighten children and entertain drinkers in taverns. Renicia had become too content in their newfound peace and too blind to learn anything from the past. The fiends took advantage of their naivety and struck the north eastern kingdoms first. The Fall of Moran In 3A. 702, Moran was the closest kingdom to the Blighted Mountains. It was a small but wealthy kingdom and was renowned for its music, arts and literature. When the fiends attacked, they were taken by surprise and suffered heavy losses. No generals alive had fought against the fiends before and were unaware of their power. Moran managed to send warnings to the other kingdoms by horse and ship but their Queen Eráwyn and her heirs were trapped in one of the fiends' raids. They were killed during the assault on Moran's capital, Rhyádell. With Rhyádell under siege and about to fall to the rampant fiends, Moran was leaderless and broken, and the majority of the Morish fled to the kingdom's second city of Tearlin. They attempted to rally their forces there under the heroic Warric, the nephew of the Queen, who wanted to drive the fiends out from his homeland. Unfortuantely, after decades of war and skirmishes with the fiends, they were losing lives and land at a gradual pace until a full retreat was ordered. The survivors fled to the neighbouring kingdom of Anorhan in 3A.734. The fiends continued their rampage and after the harsh winter, they invaded Anorhan. The Fall of Anorhan After three decades of war, the fiends had destroyed the majority of Moran and had built several permanent foundations under the leadership of the Soul Fiends; intelligent, humanoid fiends. With the fiends displaying more intelligence than usual because of the Soul Fiends' guidance, the Kel'Mor knew a powerful ringleader - possibly a survivor from the Age of Chaos - was behind the fiends' aggression. The Anorhish had hoped they would be prepared for the fiends' invasion, after witnessing their tactics and numbers in Moran, but once again the kingdoms of Noraedor were struck with surprise. The Chaos Islands had been sheltering a society of Chaosfriends, Humans who had sworn allegiance to the Chaos and had been corrupted with their magic. Several of the Chaosfriends had the Spark and were using magic on the battlefield. Although the Kel'Mor were not to blame and they were the key reason why Noraedor was still able to fight the fiends, the surviving members of Moran and Anorhan had become bitter towards anything related to the Balance of magic. This group founded the Hand of Light and were extremely dedicated to justice, and removing magic from the world. The Counter-Attack It became clear that since the Age of Chaos, the fiends had been waiting patiently for the Chaosfriends and during exile; the Chaosfriends had been increasing their numbers and saving their strength for the opportune moment to attack. Unrest was spreading through Noraedor and the eastern coast had been hit hard with the fall of Moran and the deteriorating Anorhan kingdom. The western and central countries had rallied in the country of Crywren, neighbour to Moran and Anorhan, and attempted to control the Chaos' movements. The Chaosfriends had made it clear that Ren Sáron was their target as it was Noraedor's main defence against the Chaos. But with large forces in all central countries, the path would be a long and bloody struggle. Gradually, the fiends and Chaosfriends were taking city after city in Anorhan. The defending Noraedans had been struck with poor weather and poor crops, leaving the armies weakened and hungry, especially the eastern countries, and the invading force began to win more victories. With few towns left, the Anorhish fled to the nearby countries of Crywren and Cleth, weeping for their beautiful country. The Fall of Noraedor In the country of Cleth, bordering Mylran, the Chaos force were beginning to fall in greater numbers. War in the Cleth Plains Cleth sacrificed its own kingdom to weaken the Chaos enough for the Kel'Mor to finish in Ren Sáron. Ren Sáron Siege and Aftermath The Chaos force were met on the battlefield by the Kel'Mor. Their Kel'Dorn, Taen, and Kel'Vaen, Dyrámere, were ruthless with their attacks. ---- 'The Noraedor Wars' Tensions in the East -------------- A Rising Empire -------------- Crywren Riots -------------- Mylran Riots -------------- Civil War -------------- Fallen Empire -------------- ---- 'The Free Years' Mages Unite Noraedor -------------- Rebuilding Years -------------- Mardor Empire Contact -------------- Unstable Magic -------------- The Mardor and Rydor Marriage -------------- Cold War with Mardor -------------- Unstable Magic Grows -------------- Present Date -------------- Lore Mage Leaders Mylran Leaders Rydor Leaders Farron Leaders Crywren Leaders